


Rose and Kanaya ft. Human Sporifics and a Whole Lot of Anxiety

by heart_of_glass



Series: Rosemary Month 2017 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Rosemary Month, here we go yall, its that classic kiss scene, plus me projecting onto rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_of_glass/pseuds/heart_of_glass
Summary: rosemary month time!!!day one prompt: first kiss





	Rose and Kanaya ft. Human Sporifics and a Whole Lot of Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> rosemary month time!!!
> 
> day one prompt: first kiss

Rose is a mess. Logically, she knows this. She also knows that she is _very _anxious. So she got herself drunk. Sue her. She’s spent the past two years of her life coming to terms with her attraction to an alien vampire (a very beautiful alien vampire), and the conclusion to that, is obviously to ask her on a date. If only she could have worked up the courage without getting absolutely smashed. Oh, well.__

The evening was going horribly, as Rose expected. She _forgot _about her own date, and proceeded to make a fool of herself after her and Kanaya’s rendezvous. More than anything, Rose wished that she could draw on some of the reserves of snarky, witty comments she surely had built up after so many years of building up that persona. It seemed that all of that experience was negated by her proximity to a pretty girl. And she had even dressed up! Knowing Kanaya’s admirable fashion sensibilities, it would have worked to impress her if Rose hadn’t dashed any hope of making an even somewhat sophisticated impression by being drunk. But she couldn’t back out now. Damn the anxiety, damn her shaking fingers, she was going to _do this. _She was Rose Lalonde, and she could date breathtakingly beautiful alien vampire women with the best of them. Okay, maybe her situation was a little bit unique. That was fine. She was still going to take Kanaya on the best date of her life. Not that Rose had anything planned for that aforementioned date. Crap.____

Walking around the meteor was usually a dreary task, but Rose thought of it as anything but with Kanaya at her side. She was glowing, and maybe Rose was supposed to be the light hero between the two of them, but Rose could care less. She wanted Kanaya to know how beautiful she was, but she knew if she opened her mouth it wouldn’t come out right. Or would be entirely too poetic. Damn the booze. She would have to settle for walking close beside her, sneaking glances as they walked along the corridor.

Rose finally worked up the courage to edge the topic closer to the realm of flirting. She wondered if some other version of herself would have taken Kanaya on a date free of drunkenness and anxiety, but she scolded herself for thinking of such a scenario. That wasn’t the version of her that mattered. What mattered was Rose taking the step out of the pattern of the dance her and Kanaya had been doing around each other for two years, and moving towards something more concrete, more defined. Even thinking it was enough to make Rose grateful, for once, for the alcohol that took the edge off the intensity of the thoughts in her head. Now wasn’t the time for overthinking things. Focus, Rose.

Fuck it.

She kissed Kanaya, and it couldn’t have been more cliche if fireworks went off in the background and the credits started rolling. It was cliche in a different way, though. Cliche in the way Rose could concentrate on nothing else but the taste of Kanaya’s lips on her own, the light radiating from Kanaya through her closed eyelids, the sprawled stance of her feet where one of her shoes had fallen further down the stairs and the other was barely staying on, the feel of Kanaya’s shirt beneath her spread palms, the way she’d turned her head slightly to make it work, the sensation of kissing this beautiful, radiant troll.

It was cliche in the way, in this moment, Rose realized she loved her.


End file.
